


Аврор, стажер и план

by Heimdallll



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heimdallll/pseuds/Heimdallll
Summary: У Тины был интересный стажер.
Kudos: 1





	Аврор, стажер и план

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, где Криденс - потомок основательницы Ильверморни и воспитывался магами.

Грейвз читал отчет с места происшествия и боролся с желанием что-нибудь разбить. Четыре сторонника Гриндевальда в стенах МАКУСА. Уму непостижимо! Его ядовитые (не лишенные привлекательности, надо сказать) идеи проникли даже сюда. Авроры успели арестовать этих людей как раз в тот момент, когда они вместе со вторыми салемцами готовили теракт в центре Нью-Йорка. Если бы задумка удалась, не-маги узнали бы о волшебниках. К счастью, Тина успела раскрыть их заговор раньше, о чем немедленно доложила. Правда тогда это еще выглядело как инициатива религиозных фанатиков, пытающихся радикальными методами разжечь костры инквизиции. Уже во время облавы, когда авроров встретили не огнестрельным оружием, а боевыми заклинаниями, выяснилось, что три клерка и один закаленный боями аврор МАКУСА, вдохновленных идеями Гриндевальда, решили ускорить революцию. Заявленный уровень задания был довольно низким, поэтому Грейвз без зазрения совести отравил вместе с Тиной трех новичков. Лучше бы он тогда прислушался к интуиции! Двух из них вывели из строя почти сразу же, и Тина вместе с последним новичком осталась один на один с четырьмя магами и почти десятком не-магов. Но все обошлось.

Грейвз отложил отчет и потер ноющий висок. Как никогда, хотелось полной тишины и покоя, но в шкафах за спиной тикали часы и щелкали конфискованные приборы, а по коридору грохотали шаги. Грейвз прикрыл глаза. В дверь постучали.

– Войдите.

В кабинет, ступая с носка на пятки, вошла Тина. Она уже залечила задетую заклинанием щеку, и только новый костюм напоминал о том, что в бою ее знатно потрепало. 

– Мистер Грейвз, как вы просили, я привела его, – она оглянулась на выход и приглашающе махнула рукой.

В дверном проеме появился тот самый новичок, который остался сражаться плечом плечу с Тиной. Он аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и, повинуясь жесту Грейвза, сделал несколько шагов вперед. Грейвз оглядел его с ног до головы. Новичок был высок – кажется, выше Грейвза, – носил не слишком модную, но явно довольно дорогую одежду под стандартным аврорским плащом и высокие коричневые ботинки. У него были длинные чернильно-черные волосы, завивающиеся крупными кольцами, темные лукавые глаза и невероятно выразительные скулы. В скором будущем он обещал стать очень красивым мужчиной. 

– Как вас зовут? – спросил Грейвз.

Он уже знал имя из отчета, но такой вопрос от начальства значил для новичков очень многое и доставлял им удовольствие. Грейвз хотел поощрить того, кто на равных сражался с бывалыми аврорами.

– Криденс Стюард, – ответил он.

– Стюард, – повторил Грейвз. – Изольда Стюард имеет к вам какое-то отношение?

– Да, я ее прямой потомок, – кивнул Криденс.

Грейвз посмотрел на него уже более внимательно. Он слышал, что последний представитель этой семьи умер шестнадцать лет назад от драконьей оспы. Стоит заглянуть в досье Криденса.

– Тина сказала, вы сражались очень храбро.

Криденс опустил глаза и польщено улыбнулся. Тина, все еще стоявшая у двери, смотрела на него с гордостью наставника. Наверное, Грейвз выглядел также, когда давным-давно слушал, как хвалят ее. 

– Мои противники уже давно не использовали ничего сложней репаро, – сказал Криденс. 

– И тем не менее, – Грейвз глянул в отчет. – Здесь сказано, что вы спасли девочку.

– Модести.

– Вот как?

Под заинтересованным взглядом Криденс сначала слегка поежился, но затем тряхнул головой и выпрямился еще сильнее. Интересно.

– До того, как мистер Фонтейн нашел меня, я жил у Мэри Лу. Своих детей у нее нет, поэтому она берет сирот из приюта. В четыре у меня случился первый магический выброс, когда я убежал из ее дома и заблудился. Его заметил мистер Фонтейн. Когда он узнал, что я живу с не-магами, то не стал их предупреждать и забрал меня к себе. Я, – тут Криденс на секунду остановился, – наблюдал за Бэрбоунами, когда приезжал на каникулы.

Его история была слишком мутной, и Грейвз чувствовал, что где-то здесь кроется подвох. Как маг, тем более Стюард, мог оказаться в приюте? Допустим, у рожденного в не-маговской семье был такой шанс, хотя и небольшой (отдел контроля населения подходил к своей работе серьезно), но потомственный волшебник, который с рождения ставится на учет? По идее после смерти родителей Криденс должен был попасть сначала все в тот же отдел контроля, который потом отдал бы его в подходящую семью. Если этого не случилось, то получается, никакого наблюдения за ним не было. Попахивало нарушением закона Раппапорт. Но вслух свои догадки Грейвз бы озвучивать не стал, тем более без веских доказательств, поэтому просто кивнул и сказал:  
– Ты знал, что Модести тоже волшебница?

Пораженное лицо Криденса говорило лучше всяких слов. Грейвз чуть улыбнулся.

– Группа зачистки обнаружила под ее кроватью волшебную палочку. Настоящее имя не установлено и вряд ли будет. Пока она живет у кого-то из сотрудников МАКУСА. Сейчас ей оформляют документы для поступления в Ильверморни.

– Мистер Грейвз, – сказал Криденс, – чисто теоретически я могу забрать ее к себе?

Грейвз ждал этого вопроса.

– Ты совершеннолетний маг. Если у тебя есть собственный дом, то, думаю, тебе могут дать опеку, почему нет.

С каждым услышанным словом Криденс улыбался все радостнее. От спокойствия в нем не осталось и следа. Он нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу, готовый прямо сейчас мчаться на другой конец МАКУСА, чтобы начать оформлять опеку над девочкой. Грейвзу это понравилось, и он сделал мысленную заметку приглядывать за Криденсом в дальнейшем. У него был большой потенциал, полная реализация которого могла дать американскому сообществу выдающегося волшебника. Возможно, когда Грейвз станет президентом, именно Криденс войдет в этот кабинет на правах хозяина.   
Долее смысла задерживать его в кабинете не было.

– Вы можете идти, мистер Стюард.

Криденс коротко кивнул и вылетел из кабинета, почти нарушая правила приличия. Тина придержала закрывающуюся дверь и оглянулась на Грейвза. Во взгляде ее была какая-то чисто женская нежность.

– Присматривай за ним, – сказал он.

– Хорошего дня, мистер Грейвз, – сказала Тина и вышла.

Голова больше не болела.


End file.
